Freedom (L'étreinte II)
by Yoshie751
Summary: Quand je me réveillais ce matin‚ elle était partie. Normalement‚ j'aurais considéré cela comme une insubordination d'une esclave. Mais maintenant je ne considérais plus cela comme cela‚ pas quand il s'agissait d'elle. Je la trouvais dans sa chambre‚ en train d'écrire. Je pris une décision au sujet de Gabrielle.


**CJ Wells**

**Episode II**

**LIBERTÉ**

**_(Freedom)_**

CJ Wells © 2000

**Avertissements** : Xena, Gabrielle, Hérodote, Hécube, Lila, Seraphin, Palaemon et Glaphyra appartiennent aux personnes plutôt chanceuses affectueusement appelés The Powers That Be at Studios USA‚ Ren Pics et autres. La seule chose que je gagne à les utiliser est la satisfaction personnelle à faire jouer les personnages selon ma propre image. Certaines caractéristiques spécifiques de Xena et de Gabrielle contenues dans cette histoire proviennent de '_Chattel_' et '_Thrall_' de Dark Angel. Pour les personnages et les événements de fond, je vous suggère de lire ces histoires, ainsi qu'une autre belle fiction, '_Rémunération_' de Day. Je me suis inspirée de ces histoires, mais je vais continuer mes histoires dans une direction différente. Marcus Antonius, alias Mark Antony (83 BC-30 BC) était un vrai personnage de l'histoire romaine ancienne. Tous les autres personnages sont les miens.

**Crédits** : Ceci est une suite de ma première fan fiction, L'étreinte _(The Embrace)_. Où cette histoire racontait les événements du point de vue de Gabrielle, cette histoire raconte des événements similaires du point de vue de notre favorite Princesse guerrière. Je vous suggère fortement de lire cette histoire en premier, autrement cela peut ne pas avoir beaucoup de sens. De plus, pour aucune autre raison que de me faire plaisir.

**Avertissements de personnages** : Xena et Gabrielle représentés dans cette histoire n'est pas la guerrière gentille et câline de Princesse et Barde que nous nous connaissons. Ceci est une histoire de Xena la Conquérant, et donc, Xena est une vilaine coquine. Elle sera la première à l'admettre aussi.

**Avertissement de femme amoureuse & lesbienne** s**exe **: Comme c'est le point de vue de Xena, une grande brune mortelle qui ne mâche pas ses mots. Certaines descriptions sont plutôt graphiques et incluent des références au bondage/S/M, néanmoins si vous n'avez pas l'âge légal ou si vous n'aimez pas ce genre, Regis et de Kathy Lee ont dix minutes.

**Avertissement de violence** : Voir Lesbian Sex Avertissement.

**Avertissement de langage** : La mère de Kyle m'aurait probablement expulsée du Canada.

J'ai pris une décision à propos de Gabrielle.

Alors que je jetais discrètement un œil dans sa petite chambre, sur sa plume qui se déplaçait sur la petite table, la tête me tournait comme si j'avais trop bu. Il n'y avait pas de doute j'étais ivre‚ mais le coupable de mon enivrement n'est pas le vin ou la bière. L'exaltation venait de ma petite concubine qui gribouillait là-bas.

Elle s'était glissée hors de mon lit ce matin alors que je dormais encore épuisée par la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie. Maintenant, je me demande ce qu'elle écrivait ? C'était probablement sur moi‚ sans aucun doute. Ce que je suis pour elle, ce que j'ai fait pour elle. J'espérais aussi que c'est sur nous. Il y avait une centaine de parchemins dans sa chambre qui avaient tous été écrits de sa main. D'accord‚ peut-être que j'exagérais un peu‚ mais elle aime tellement écrire. Quand j'avais accédé à sa demande d'apprendre à lire et à écrire‚ c'était comme si j'avais donné à une enfant, une provision à vie de pain aux noix et de chaussons aux pommes. Depuis, elle lisait‚ écrivait et racontait des histoires. Je ne comprenais pas son enthousiasme, mais cela ne faisait rien. C'était juste une des milliers de choses qui était fascinante chez elle.

J'avais acheté Gabrielle il y a cinq ans comme esclave de corps personnel. Elle était la fille aînée de Herodotus et Hecuba‚ des citoyens libres de Poteidaia‚ un petit village au nord de la Grèce. Je n'étais pas son premier propriétaire et aussi‚ elle n'était pas vierge quand elle arriva à mon service. Mais dès le début‚ je ressentis au fond de mon être qu'elle était l'autre moitié de mon âme. Évidemment‚ ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle je l'avais achetée. C'était du désir pur et simple. Elle était petite et juvénile. Ses cheveux étaient de la couleur du miel‚ ses yeux de la couleur de la mer. Sa peau était laiteuse et douce. Elle avait des fesses fermes et agréables et des seins souples. Je pourrais continuer encore et encore sur la façon dont elle était belle et désirable, elle l'était c'est vrai‚ mais franchement, avec le recul, c'était les premiers mots qui franchirent ses lèvres douces qui me ravirent. La façon dont elle me parlait, la façon dont elle me regardait et comment vibrait sa voix quand je l'entendais, c'était ce qui m'avait attiré en elle. Elle a un cœur pur et un esprit fort. Voilà ce qui me grisait.

Quand je l'avais eu la première fois dans mon lit‚ c'était de la même façon que j'avais eu mes précédents domestiques de corps. Avec les autres, il avait toujours été question de contrôle. J'étais dans le contrôle de mon plaisir. Avant Gabrielle, les orgies étaient fréquentes dans mon palais. Je pouvais avoir quatre, cinq, peut-être même plus de serviteurs de corps autour de moi. Il y avait aussi bien des hommes que des femmes exécutant sur moi ou s'occupant l'un de l'autre pendant que je les regardais. Le plus souvent, je n'avais que des femmes, chacune ayant en charge de me donner du plaisir sur une partie spécifique de mon corps. Mes perversions sexuelles et mes appétits étaient légendaire à Corinthe.

C'était ainsi que Gabrielle avait rejoint mon palais‚ j'avais très vite développée un appétit sexuel plus important pour Gabrielle que pour les autres, je suppose‚ et pour sa révolte juvénile. Dès le début, je m'en fichais. Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la partager avec mes autres esclaves du corps. Je voulais qu'aucun d'eux ne la touche. Elle était à moi. Je la voulais pour moi toute seule et parce que je la voulais tout le temps‚ je n'avais plus besoin pour les autres.

J'étais tombée amoureuse de Gabrielle dès le début. Je le savais maintenant. Je le savais déjà alors. Mais je la détestais aussi pour ça. Je la détestais pour tout ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir. L'amour était pour les faibles et menait toujours à la trahison. Quelquefois mon cœur tanguait quand elle me regardait, cela me mettrait en colère et‚ en représailles je la fouettais. Bien sûr‚ elle ne comprenait jamais pourquoi. Je la détestais surtout quand elle pleurait. Bien sûr‚ j'étais la seule qui la faisait pleurer, dans un premier temps‚ mais dès qu'elle commençait à pleurer‚ je prenais cela comme une autre forme de trahison. Je la fouettais jusqu'à ce qu'elle pleure et ensuite je la fouettais un peu plus pour qu'elle cesse. Elle avait appris vite. Elle retenait ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en sécurité dans sa chambre et ensuite elle pleurait toute la nuit.

Je pensais que je la maltraitais parce que je voulais qu'elle me déteste. Je pensais que si elle me détestait suffisamment, il n'y aurait aucun risque que je puisse aimer une femme qui me méprisait. Je la forçais à me haïr pendant que je me forçais à ne pas l'aimer. Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Au fil du temps, j'étais tombée de plus en plus profondément amoureuse d'elle.

Je voulais sentir chaque centimètre d'elle. Je voulais être profondément à l'intérieur d'elle. Je ne mettais jamais beaucoup souciée de la sensation du membre sexuel masculin à l'intérieur de moi‚ mais soudain j'avais cette envie de connaitre ce que qu'un homme pouvait ressentir. Un jour, je suis allée voir mon artisan du cuir, celui qui m'avait fait les sangles avec lesquels je la fouetter, pour qu'il me conçoive un phallus humain que j'utiliserais sur Gabrielle. Il était plus long que la moyenne, parce que pensais-je que si moi, Xena la Conquérante, impératrice du monde connu, était un homme, mon membre serait plus long que n'importe homme.

Au début, je tirais beaucoup de plaisir à lui infliger de la douleur pendant les rapports sexuels. Je savais ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais la première fois qu'elle avait atteint son point culminant avec moi, oh, ce fut l'un des plus grands moments de ma vie. C'était tellement inattendu. J'avais atteint mon orgasme avec de folles poussées en elle avec mon phallus. Elle était couchée là, souffrant visiblement à cause de l'engin, et retenait désespérément ses larmes, quand quelque chose d'absolument étrange me traversa. Culpabilité ? Remords ? Compassion ? Je ne savais pas. Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'elle perçoive ce que j'avais ressenti. Alors en désespoir de cause‚ je posais ses cuisses laiteuses sur mes épaules et commençais à lécher son sexe. Elle avait si bon goût. Je caressais ses seins, ses hanches‚ son ventre et ses cuisses quand je la léchais. Son sexe était saturé‚ ce qui m'excitais encore plus‚ mais quand j'entendis son premier gémissement sortir de cette bouche de pétale de rose qu'était la sienne‚ j'étais en extase. Ses cuisses avaient pratiquement cassé ma mâchoire quand elle les resserra autour de mon visage. Ses poussées étaient étonnamment puissantes et quand elle libéra son cri c'était merveilleusement assourdissant.

Je découvris alors que le sexe avec Gabrielle était beaucoup plus satisfaisant pour moi quand elle appréciait aussi.

Souvent, je regardais Gabrielle de loin. Malgré ma tyrannie, elle n'avait jamais perdu son âme douce et attentionnée. Tout le monde dans le palais l'aimait. Elle était devenue une sœur de substitution ou une fille à mes différents cuisiniers, femmes de ménage, guérisseurs et couturières. Leurs enfants l'entouraient la suppliant de raconter une de ses contes de bardes. Les hommes plus âgés l'adoptèrent aussi. Mon problème venait des jeunes hommes de mes troupes. J'avais remarqué comment ils la regardaient. Une fois j'avais entendu deux de mes Garde d'élite Impériale parler d'elle d'une façon suggestive. Je leur avais arraché la langue. J'avais fouettais plusieurs de mes hommes au sol pour l'avoir regardé d'une mauvaise manière. Mais un jour, il y a quatre ans, Gabrielle avait payé le prix de mon extrême jalousie. Je l'avais attrapée à regarder un jeune caporal de mon armée exceptionnellement séduisant. Il lui avait rendu son regard et quand je la vit lui sourire‚ je m'étais soulevée comme un ouragan de rage qui aurait pu déstabiliser Corinthe. Je la saisissais et la traînais jusqu'aux écuries Impériales‚ où je la fis marquer de ma signature d'un "X" sur son omoplate. C'est le même engin qui était utilisé pour marquer mes chevaux. J'avais obligé le jeune soldat à regarder pendant qu'elle assurait mon entretien devant lui.

Le lendemain soir, pendant qu'elle se remettait de la brûlure à l'infirmerie Impériale, je me glissai dans la caserne du jeune soldat‚ le traîna hors de son lit et l'emmenais derrière du bâtiment où je le battis et lui tranchais ensuite la gorge. Comme je lui ôtais la vie‚ je lui murmurais dans son oreille :

— Ceci c'est pour m'avoir trahi en convoitant ce qui est mien.

Un soir, l'année suivante, ma couturière Illiana était venu me voir pour dire qu'elle avait confectionné une longue et belle tunique de soie et un foulard assortis, pour Gabrielle. Je demandais à Illiana de prévenir Gabrielle de porter le vêtement quand elle se présenterait pour le service ce soir-là. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Gabrielle portait un vêtement conçu Illiana, mais quand Gabrielle se présenta cette nuit-là dans cette robe remarquable, mon cœur cessa de battre. Mon estomac s'agita. Mes mains étaient moites. Mes genoux cédaient presque sous moi. Elle était absolument splendide. Sa magnificence pure me tourmentait. J'avais eu soudain très peur de ce que je ressentais‚ mais quand elle me sourit‚ j'étais perdue. Je la saisis dans un accès de rage et lui arrachais la robe. Je l'attachais alors au lit‚ en utilisant les lambeaux de vêtement comme lien. Je la détestais pour me faire ressentir ça. J'étais devenue folle. Je saisis mes fouets‚ et la fouettais en espérant qu'elle pleure pour avoir une excuse de la battre jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure. Je voulais qu'elle meure et ensuite quand elle serait morte‚ j'aurais plongé ma dague préférée dans mon propre cœur. Ainsi je l'aurais rejointe de l'autre côté où nous pourrions être ensemble dans une autre réincarnation‚ pas comme la Conquérante et son esclave‚ mais comme Xena et Gabrielle.

Puis, soudain cela me frappa. Gabrielle était bonne et pure. Elle finirait naturellement aux Champs élyséens. J'étais destinée naturellement au Tartarus. Je ne la reverrais plus jamais. Cette pensée me terrifia. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?_ pensais-je et je lançais les fouets à travers la pièce. Je l'avais détachée, j'allais ensuite de l'autre côté du lit et je m'assis là pour des marques de chandelle‚ je lui tournais le dos‚ ne regardant rien en particulier.

Gabrielle ne pleura pas. Elle attendait patiemment que je lui dise de partir, comme je l'avais toujours fait quand ses services étaient terminés. Mais beaucoup de temps passa, elle voulait désespérément de se retirer dans sa chambre où elle pourrait libérer ses larmes de douleur et de colère. Alors, d'une voix calme, elle me demanda :

— Mes services sont-ils terminés‚ ma Lady.

— Non, je n'ai pas fini avec toi.

Le temps passa. Je fini par jeter un regard vers elle. Elle s'était miraculeusement endormie. Je pris une bougie et éclairait son beau corps nu. Et pour la première fois, je les remarquais vraiment. Les cicatrices. Les récents et ceux qui avaient guéri. _Que lui ai-je fait ?_ me suis-je demandée. Je sortis en courant sur mon balcon et vomit par-dessus la balustrade. Je saisis mon épée et me dirigeais vers les casernes de la Garde Impériale. Je réveillais mon Commandant‚ Palaemon et le fis réveiller 25 de ses meilleurs hommes. Je leur ai demandé de me rejoindre dans la cour du palais où nous nous sommes entraînés jusqu'à l'aube.

Quand je revins dans ma chambre‚ Gabrielle dormait recroquevillée en boule. Son visage était rouge et baigné de larmes. Elle avait dû se réveiller‚ vis que j'étais partie et avait pleuré.

Je convoquais un de mes guérisseurs‚ qui examina Gabrielle‚ il sortit et revint avec une eau tiède et mousseuse dans une cuvette et une pommade. Il me montra comment nettoyer sa peau et appliquer le baume sur ses blessures. Je le congédiais et réveillais ensuite Gabrielle. Elle semblait surprise de me voir agenouillée à côté du lit. Je commençais à appliquer doucement l'eau avec une odeur étrange sur sa peau. Je lavais son corps tout entier et ensuite‚ après l'avoir séché avec une serviette en lin doux‚ j'appliquais le baume en utilisant le bout de mes doigts. Elle m'observa jusqu'à ce que je l'attrape, alors elle dirigea son regard vers le plafond. Au bout d'un moment je l'accompagnais en regardant le plafond‚ je lui demandais :

— Quelque chose d'intéressant là-haut‚ Gabrielle ?

Peut-être était-ce la tension‚ mais ma remarque la fit un peu glousser.

Quand je terminais, je jetai une couverture en satin sur son corps nettoyé et apaisé et lui dit de dormir. Je voulais tellement l'embrasser que ma tête commençais à me faire mal. Mais je me dirigeais vers ma baignoire pour laver la sueur, la saleté et la crasse qui imprégnait mon corps et mon âme.

Gabrielle ne le savait pas, mais j'avais brûlé les fouets cette nuit-là.

Après cet incident, j'insistais plus souvent pour que Gabrielle reste dans mon lit avec moi après le sexe. Avant, je lui disais toujours de partir après qu'elle ait assuré mon entretien. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de ne pas pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser, l'enlacer, après être redescendues de l'extase, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à faire certaines choses non plus. J'avais besoin de l'avoir là avec moi. J'avais besoin parce que je commençais à me livrer à un nouveau comportement bizarre.

Après le sexe, je me tournais et faisais semblant de dormir. Une fois que Gabrielle s'était endormie, je me retournais pour lui faire face. Alors, je ne faisais que la regarder. Il n'y avait qu'une faible lueur de bougies qui éclairaient la chambre, mais c'était suffisant. J'admirais sa beauté pure. Parfois, je saisissais sa petite main dans la mienne. Je le faisais très doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Quelquefois, je laissais trotter mes doigts le long de ses joues jusqu'au cou. Ou encore, je laissais courir un doigt autour de son téton rose jusqu'à ce qu'il se durcisse. J'enroulais les extrémités de ses cheveux autour de mes doigts. Quand elle était couchée sur le côté, je lui caressais légèrement le dos. Je lui embrassais les joues, le front, les mains ou le ventre. Dieux, je l'aimais tellement.

Une nuit, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour embrasser ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas que je ne l'avais jamais embrassée auparavant. Je l'avais embrassée à chaque fois que nous avions eu du sexe. Mais je ne l'embrassais pas comme une amante. Je l'embrassais comme une Conquérante avec toute la détermination et la brutalité d'un champ de bataille. Maintenant, alors qu'elle dormait, j'embrassais doucement ses lèvres comme si elle était ma rougissante fiancée.

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas me comporter comme cela avec elle quand elle était réveillée ?

Une bonne chose en est sortie de cet incident avec les fouets. Je me suis trouvée à lui parler plus souvent. Bien sûr‚ c'était toujours sur le ton de commande de ma position comme sa Lady et Maîtresse. Évidemment‚ mon ton était souvent rude. Extérieurement‚ je lui demandais le respect que je recevais de tous les autres dans mon monde. Intérieurement‚ je regrettais de ne pouvoir lui parler comme à une amie. Je ressentais de la jalousie envers tous les hommes et les femmes quand il s'agissait de ma Gabrielle‚ celui qui me hantait le plus était mon bibliothécaire royal Demitrius. C'était un vieil homme. Gabrielle ne le désirais pas. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Mais il y avait quelque chose entre eux qui me faisais peur et que je ne pourrais jamais avoir, une amitié solide.

Il y avait deux semaines, je marchais vers la bibliothèque. Gabrielle passait une grande partie de son temps là-bas, quand elle n'était pas avec moi. Quand je fus proche‚ la porte s'ouvrit et elle sortit dans le couloir et s'éloigna en courant loin de moi en pleurs. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'avait vue. J'étais tout de suite entrée dans la bibliothèque et trouvais Demitrius assit à son bureau. Il se leva immédiatement.

— Mon seigneur‚ salua-t-il en s'inclinant dans une salutation formelle.

— Que se passe-t-il avec Gabrielle ? ai-je demandé.

— Mon seigneur‚ commença-t-il. J'ai peur d'avoir été porteur d'une mauvaises nouvelles pour elle. J'ai reçu un message de mon collègue Doremus‚ un des hommes de votre Commandant Glaphyra‚ que Lila‚ la domestique du riche négociant Sopholes et native du village de Poteidaia‚ est morte d'une infection dans ses poumons. Lila était la plus jeune sœur de votre Gabrielle‚ Conquérante.

Je concoctais immédiatement un plan.

— Merci‚ Demitrius‚ lui ai-je dit avant de sortir de la bibliothèque. Je repartir dans ma chambre‚ et convoqua immédiatement Palaemon.

Palaemon était mon commandant le plus fidèle, le plus haut gradé de ma garde impériale, et le plus proche de ce que j'avais comme ami. Bien qu'il fût jeune et plutôt égocentrique, il avait gagné mon respect par son efficacité et ses compétences sur un champ de bataille, et de posséder en quelque sorte une connaissance approfondie de ma nature excentrique.

— Vous m'avez convoqué‚ Mon seigneur ? demanda-t-il quand il entra dans ma chambre.

— Oui, ai-je commencé. Je veux que vous dépêchiez immédiatement un message au Commandant Glaphyra, j'aurai besoin autant de ses services de surveillance que de ses compétences théâtrales.

Je lui remis un parchemin avec des notes que j'avais écrites.

— A lui remettre personnellement, ai-je ajouté. Vous partez immédiatement. Prenez un escadron d'hommes avec vous. Je vous rejoindrais, vous et votre escadron à Salonique dans 24 marques de chandelles. Compris ?

— Quelque part, je pense que cela concerne votre jolie petite courtisane, n'est-ce pas Conquérante ?

Seul Palaemon pouvait me parler comme ça et vivre, mais je devais encore le faire transpirer.

— Aimez-vous respirer, Palaemon ?

— Oui‚ Mon seigneur.

— Alors fermez-là et bougez votre cul, faites ce que je vous dis !

— Par votre volonté‚ Conquérante.

Il s'inclina et partit rapidement‚ mais je pariais qu'il avait un sourire satisfait sur son visage pendant tout ce temps.

Palaemon savait évidemment combien j'aimais Gabrielle.

Ce soir-là, j'avais convoqué Gabrielle dans ma chambre. Elle avait évidemment pleuré tout l'après-midi. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment gérer tout cela. J'avais moi aussi perdu un frère il y a bien longtemps. Personne ne m'avait consolé de cette perte‚ alors je suppose que je n'avais jamais su comment porter le deuil. Je ne voulais pas la laisser savoir que j'étais au courant pour sa sœur‚ alors j'ai agi comme si j'étais prête pour qu'elle effectue son service quand je lui ai saisi le visage et lui ai demandé pourquoi elle avait pleuré.

Cela m'avait mise en colère qu'elle n'ait pas répondue immédiatement. Si j'avais été Demitrius les mots auraient coulé comme de l'eau. Ce n'était pas sa faute, mais je me suis retrouvé à lui crier dessus en exigeant une réponse. Elle me parla de Lila. Je pensais qu'elle avait peur de mettre Demitrius en difficulté en me parlant. C'était si merveilleux de voir comment elle se préoccupait toujours du bien-être des autres. Elle savait qu'elle devait me dire où elle avait obtenu son information, mais elle avait commencé par trouver des excuses pour l'action de Demitrius. Elle ne comprenait pas que je n'étais pas le moins du monde inquiète. Mais quand elle l'appela son ami, cette vague terrible de jalousie me frappa de nouveau et je l'accusais d'avoir une liaison avec lui. Je pouvais voir à son expression quand je lui lançais l'accusation qu'elle devait penser que j'étais devenu complètement folle. Je dois admettre que cela me semblait assez fou pour moi aussi en même temps que je le disais.

Puis je lui demandai si elle voulait aller voir sa sœur. Je sentais des nœuds dans mon estomac quand je dis ces mots. J'étais sûre qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où cela venais. Je ne le savais pas moi non plus. Allais-je, moi, lui permettre de quitter le palais, Corinthe, pour le Péloponnèse, la laisser voyager loin de la Macédoine pour aller voir sa sœur morte ?

Je lui avais dit qu'elle pouvait y aller, mais qu'elle devait prendre ses propres dispositions pour le voyage, et je lui donnais une semaine avec sa famille. Elle était en deuil, mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir l'air plus heureux. D'autre part‚ je ressentis quelque chose que je ne pensais pas que je puisse jamais ressentir auparavant. Je souffrais. Je lui accordais sa liberté‚ bien que temporaire et cette pensée lui donna tant de joie. Mon cœur aurait pu exploser à cette pensée qui traversait mon esprit. J'avais conquis avec succès une partie du monde connu. Et dans mon propre petit monde, J'avais fait souffrir Gabrielle depuis si longtemps parce que je voulais qu'elle me déteste. Dans ce monde aussi‚ j'avais réussie.

Gabrielle fut si heureuse qu'elle s'oublia et commençai à sortir avant d'être congédiée. Je ne voulais pas la laisser partir sans qu'elle me prenne avec elle. Elle devait toujours effectuer son service avec moi. Après avoir léché mon sexe‚ j'ai pris le sien dans ma bouche. Sa jouissance fut si sauvage et fort et elle ne remarqua pas l'unique larme qui tomba de mon œil.

Cette larme me surprise.

Je laissais Gabrielle repartir dans sa chambre cette nuit-là. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, je me mis en route pour aller à Solonica pour mon rendez-vous avec Palaemon et son escadron. Je portais toujours son odeur femme avec moi.

Glaphyra était le Commandant en chef de mes forces en Macédoine du Nord et à Thrace. Je ne la connaissais pas beaucoup durant ses années de formation, mais je connaissais ses talents d'espionne et de tueuse méticuleuse et rusée quand elle avait rejoint mes rangs. Nous avions été très brièvement des amantes quand nous étions parties nous battre ensemble contre les forces romaines en Gaul‚ mais j'étais presque embarrassée d'admettre que ses appétits sexuels étaient aussi‚ comment le dire‚ très exotique‚ même pour mes goûts.

Entre autres choses, Glaphyra avait une passion pour théâtre. Si elle n'avait pas pris l'épée, elle aurait fait une talentueuse dramaturge ou barde. Le message que je lui avais adressé, lui intimait l'ordre de se rendre à Poteidaia déguisée en prêtresse du temple de Déméter et de convaincre la mère de Gabrielle de ne pas brûler le corps de Lila avant deux jours. Je pensais que cela donnerai à Gabrielle assez de temps pour arriver à Poteidaia et voir sa sœur une dernière fois.

Juste avant mon arrivée à Salonica‚ Palaemon avait exécuté un ordre venant de moi. Je lui avais demandé de faire porter à la mère de Gabrielle un chiton qu'Illiana avait fait pour le corps. Ce vêtement n'était pas aussi beau que ceux qu'elle fait pour ma Gabrielle, mais il était suffisant car je pensais que les parents de Gabrielle ne pourraient se le permettre.

J'avais toute confiance en Gabrielle pour se trouver un transport jusqu'à Poteidaia. Elle avait beaucoup d'amis dans le palais qui voyageaient dans la campagne et j'étais fière d'elle quand je reçus le message de deux éclaireurs de l'escadron de Palaemon que 'la concubine blonde de la Conquérante avait trouvé son chemin jusqu'à la maison de ses parents'.

Bien sûr, j'aurais pris des dispositions pour elle si elle n'avait pas pu faire ses propres arrangements pour le voyage.

Nous avions campé à l'extérieur de Poteidaia pendant son séjour. Cette première nuit, Palaemon et Glaphyra m'interrogèrent constamment sur les raisons de ma présence ici. J'essayais de les convaincre que je ressentais la nécessité d'être ici pour contrôler ses mouvements afin de protéger mes légions contre les ennemis‚ qu'elle pourraient être comme une attaque contre moi si elle était enlevée. Ils n'étaient pas convaincus.

— Mais Conquérante‚ je peux m'en occuper‚ dit Glaphyra‚ Pourquoi est-il nécessaire que VOUS soyez ici ? Palaemon et moi-même sommes tous les deux commandants de vos forces d'élite armées et sommes suffisamment compétents pour protéger une simple esclave de corps.

Elle réfléchit un moment, puis a ajouté :

— Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Est-ce que surveiller votre prostituée est une affaire de sécurité Impériale‚ mon Seigneur ?

J'étais sûre que Palaemon avait ressenti un peu de pitié pour sa collègue quand elle grimaça de douleur à la suite de mon coup de poing sur son visage. Je lançais un tissu en lin à Glaphyra‚ qui se roulait par terre en essayant de redresser le cartilage de son nez que je venais de casser.

— Pour le sang‚ ai-je dit‚ en montrant du tissu. Si jamais vous l'appelez encore comme cela‚ Commandant‚ je vous viderai de vos entrailles pour nourrir votre cheval."

Plus tard ce soir-là‚ quand je fus seule pour réfléchir dans ma tente de terrain‚ Palaemon entra.

— Puis-je parler, mon Seigneur ?" commença-t-il.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Commandant ?

— Le Commandant Glaphyra n'a pas voulu manquer de respect à votre Majesté ou au Royaume‚ Conquérante‚ dit-il.

— Je sais cela‚ Commandant, ai-je répondu.

Il poursuivit :

— Elle n'est pas au courant de votre relation particulière avec le serviteur jeune corps.

— Que voulez-vous dire par 'relation particulière', Commandant ?

Palaemon hésita puis j'étais sûre quelque part dans son esprit de mâle courageux il estima qu'il n'avait rien à perdre.

— Si je puis dire, Majesté, le fait que vous êtes amoureuse de Gabrielle.

— SORTEZ ! ai-je crié. Foutez le camp !

— Oui, mon seigneur.

Après être sorti de ma tente comme s'il était pourchassé par le diable‚ je commençais à envisager les différentes manières de le faire exécuter. J'étais souvent furieuse après Palaemon. Il défiait d'une façon que personne ne le faisait. Cependant‚ alors que Morpheus me réclamait cette nuit‚ je décidais de le laisser vivre‚ encore une fois.

Le matin suivant‚ deux des éclaireurs de Glaphyra m'informèrent que Gabrielle était déjà au marché du village et semblait faire des achats. Presque après coup‚ un d'entre eux ajouta qu'elle était en compagnie d'une autre petite femme blonde. Je me dirigeais immédiatement en ville‚ sans rien dire à mes deux commandants‚ qui étaient trop occupés à se disputer sur qui était le plus grand Dieu de la guerre‚ Ares ou Artemis.

Je regardais Gabrielle et la femme que j'ai cru comprendre s'appeler Seraphin. Je m'étais immédiatement déguisée en prêtre en visite à Delphes, me cachant la plupart du temps dans la taverne du village, à boire de la bière pour nourrir ma colère croissante. Je les avait vues rire, s'étreindre et se tenir la main. Il m'avait fallu tout mon self-control pour me retenir de ne pas couper en deux cette salope avec mon chakram. J'avais passé innombrables marques de chandelle à me tourmenter au cours des années sur le désir que des hommes pouvaient avoir pour ma Gabrielle. Mais la seule pensée de la savoir dans les bras d'une autre femme me condamnait à une folie complète.

Quand Seraphin se dirigea vers la maison des parents de Gabrielle dans la nuit, je me cachais sous la fenêtre de sa chambre. Les voix de conversation étaient étouffées, mais le rire était clair. Je ne savais pas que pendant que je regardais ma Gabrielle avec cette salope‚ Palaemon me regardait. La deuxième fois que je l'avais suivie jusqu'à chez Gabrielle, j'avais décidé que j'allais la tuer. Je me dissimulais dans les buissons‚ et Palaemon vit la lame sortir de dessous ma cape et me sortit de derrière avant que je puisse exécuter mon geste.

— Qu'est-ce dans Tartarus pensez-vous faire ? m'exclamai-je.

— Je suis désolé, mon Seigneur, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser tuer cette innocente fille.

Il entoura ses bras puissants autour des miens et sa main retenait celle qui tenait l'arme.

— Vous voulez mourir ce soir‚ Palaemon, ai-je dit et avant qu'il ait le temps de comprendre‚ il était à terre, ma dague en travers de sa gorge.

— Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez‚ mon seigneur‚ commença-t-il. Je les ai regardées aussi. Elles sont amies depuis leur enfance. Ce sont des amis intimes‚ c'est tout. Gabrielle ne vous trahirait jamais‚ Conquérante. Elle vous aime.

J'avais l'impression de sentir le poignard en travers de ma propre gorge.

— Vous ne savez pas ce que vous vous dites‚ Commandant‚ ai-je dit. Gabrielle me déteste. Je me suis sacrément assurée de ça.

La lame commençait à entailler la peau. Il continua :

— Avec tout mon respect, vous vous trompez‚ mon seigneur. J'ai des yeux. Je vois. Et j'ai des oreilles. J'entends. Elle veut vous comprendre. Bien sûr, elle déteste ce que vous lui avez fait. Elle déteste ce que vous lui refusait et elle déteste ce que vous vous refusez. Elle ne s'en rend probablement même pas compte elle-même, mais Conquérante, faites-moi confiance sur ce coup, elle vous aime.

Je retirais le couteau.

— Ne tuez pas cette fille‚ Conquérante‚ dit-il. Vous êtes si proche.

À l'époque, je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais je me sentais encore une fois vaincu par sa logique. Nous sommes retournés au camp et le lendemain matin, je suis repartie à Corinthe. Palaemon restait sur mes ordres pour continuer la surveillance de Gabrielle. Je savais qu'il assurerait son retour jusqu'à mon palais. Je commandai Glaphyra de retourner à son poste de commandement en Thrace. Je lui avais donnée une généreuse prime pour son assistance dans cette mission 'spéciale' et de lui avoir cassez le nez. Elle avait compris ce qu'elle avait fait, Glaphyra ne semblait pas me tenir rancune. Avant mon départ, elle dit en plaisantant :

— A charge de revanche‚ Conquérante.

— Avec plaisir‚ Commandant‚ ai-je répondu quand j'ai souri à mon fidèle officier.

La nuit où Gabrielle revint au palais, j'avais fait une énorme erreur. Je m'étais retirée dans ma chambre et bus. Pas assez pour m'enivrer‚ mais suffisamment pour appeler mes démons intérieurs. J'avais commencé tard dans l'après-midi. J'étais en train de boire de la bière‚ quand je me tournai vers mon lit et commençait à voir dans mon esprit des images de Gabrielle et de Seraphin ensemble dans mon lit. Je voyais cette salope sucer les seins de Gabrielle, lui embrasser les lèvres, enroulant sa langue autour de sa toison couleur miel au-dessus de son sexe, et glisser ses doigts de paysannes, au fond de ma Gabrielle. Je me la représentais baisant ma Gabrielle. J'entendis ses gémissements, entendis ses cris de passion et quand je l'entendis dans mon esprit dire en criant le nom de 'Seraphin', je lançais ma chope à travers ma chambre où il s'était fracassé contre un mur.

Quand Gabrielle entra dans ma chambre ce soir‚ je ne voulais rien d'autre que la serrer dans ses bras et lui déclarer mon amour éternel. Mais mes démons commandaient et j'ai regardé littéralement avec horreur quand ces démons frappèrent Gabrielle avec assez de force pour l'envoyer au sol.

Je l'accusais de m'avoir trahi avec cette petite chienne. Gabrielle nia et tenta d'expliquer la nature de leur amitié. Je ne l'écoutais pas. Alors que j'arpentais la pièce, ces images tourbillonnaient dans ma tête. Puis Gabrielle me dit qu'elle dit à Seraphin que je ne l'aimais pas. Et avant que je ne puisse me retenir, j'étais au-dessus de Gabrielle, le poignard à la main, prêt à commettre un meurtre.

Je ne pensais pas être capable de survivre à plus de douleur quand elle osa me demander de la tuer, me suppliant de le faire. L'obscurité et la haine pure dans ses yeux était suffisant pour faire arrêter de battre mon cœur. Je crois qu'il l'avait fait pendant un moment.

Je lançai mon poignard et me soulevait d'elle. Puis je m'effondrais sur le sol en essayant désespérément de ne pas pleurer. Je regardais mes mains qui avaient pris des centaines de vies et étaient venues très près de prendre la vie de ma bien-aimée, je dis à Gabrielle que je l'aimais. Je n'avais pas exactement dit dans ces mots‚ mais je lui avais transmis de la meilleure façon que je savais faire. Parce que j'étais incapable de le lui dire vraiment, alors je voulais lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais. Je lui demandai de venir à moi, et quand elle le fit, je la pris dans mes bras avec une telle force et une telle conviction, que rien d'autre dans ce monde ne comptait.

Elle sanglota dans mes bras‚ en pleurant je supposai, sa sœur‚ je la tins et fit mon propre deuil. Je pleurais toutes ces années perdues. Je pleurais tout ce temps gaspillé à avoir été une complète salope avec elle. Je pleurais pour toutes les joies que nous aurions pu partager‚ et l'amour que nous aurions pu faire. Je portais le deuil pour toutes les cicatrices que j'ai faites sur son corps et l'humiliation que je lui ai fait subir‚ les noms par lesquels je l'avais appelée et les mots affectueux que je lui avais refusés. Je voulais lui dire qu'elle ne m'appartenait pas, que je lui appartenais, que je tuerais pour elle, que je mourrais pour elle et que je ne la méritais pas.

Mais j'étais paralysée pour m'exprimer. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de lui essuyer le visage.

Je me couchais avec elle cette nuit. Et pour la première fois, je ne me privais pas du plaisir de sa chaleur et de sa proximité. Je la tenais dans mes bras quand nous nous sommes endormies.

Je n'avais jamais autant vu ma Gabrielle la semaine dernière que jamais auparavant. Nous partagions nos repas plus souvent. Je la voyais dans la cour quand je m'entrainais. Elle avait assisté à certaines de mes entrevues avec mes élus régionaux, m'avait lu ses parchemins. Et la nuit, nous nous couchions ensemble nues et nous nous embrassions.

La première nuit après la nuit son retour de Poteidaia‚ chacune de nous avions bu un verre de vin rouge doux dans le lit. Quand je l'embrassais ensuite‚ je lui parlais d'un voyage que je projetais de faire en Crète. Je n'avais pas mentionné‚ de la prendre avec moi. Ce n'était pas une opération militaire. J'avais simplement quelques affaires d'état à voir avec mon gouverneur là-bas. Je n'avais jamais emmené Gabrielle avec moi quand je partais en voyage. Pendant la bataille‚ je devais rester concentrée sur l'adversaire et c'était tout. En politique‚ un gouverneur ou un magistrat avertis mais désemparé pouvaient se montrer plus dangereux qu'un seigneur de guerre qualifié complètement assoiffé de sang. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin c'était sa présence pour me distraire dans ces deux cas. Maintenant, cependant, l'idée qu'elle m'accompagne me donnait l'impression de vacances.

C'était étrange, mais notre étreinte ne nous avait pas conduite à du sexe.

La nuit suivante‚ je lui demandais de me parler de Lila. Elle hésitait à répondre, mais j'étais curieuse de connaître sa sœur. Une fois qu'elle commença à s'ouvrir à moi, Gabrielle bavardait comme elle aurait parlé avec Demitrius. Ses fréquents regards vers moi me suggérèrent que peut-être elle avait peur que je trouve son ton trop désinvolte. Elle ne réalisa cependant pas à quel point j'étais enthousiaste de cette désinvolture.

Bien que je tenais dans mes bras son doux corps juvénile quand elle parlait‚ nous n'avions pas eu de sexe cette nuit-là non plus.

La nuit suivante, alors que je la tenais à nouveau dans mes bras, je lui parlais d'une campagne militaire où ma présence était requise. Mes commandants impériaux sur les territoires romains m'avaient envoyé un message m'informant que le dissident romain Marcus Antonius avait constitué des légions de plébéiens pour lancer une tentative de renversement de mon pouvoir. Quand je parlais, je remarquai un vrai regard d'inquiétude sur son visage. Mon cœur vibrait. Morpheus nous prit tôt ce soir-là et, hélas, il n'y eut pas de sexe.

La nuit suivante, je fus très frustrée. Alors que nous nous détendions dans les bras de l'une de l'autre‚ son joli corps et sa douce odeur furent trop difficiles à résister. Je tendis la main et saisit mon phallus. Cela faisait un long moment que je ne l'avais pas utilisé‚ et je sentais l'envie de l'utiliser. Quand je remarquai l'expression sur le visage de Gabrielle quand elle le vit‚ mon désir disparut immédiatement. Je lui demandais si elle aimait mon phallus. Elle me répondit brusquement‚ qu'elle le détestait. Je ne savais pas pourquoi‚ mais je trouvais sa franchise terriblement amusante. J'étais certaine qu'elle était offensée par mon rire‚ mais elle fut immédiatement soulagée quand je rangeais la chose. J'avais apprécié l'étreinte. Pourquoi ruiner tout cela ?

Le lendemain, j'emballais dans un parchemin épais le précieux membre masculin artificiel et sa courroie qui le maintenait en place sur mon corps et le fit livrer à Glaphyra en Thrace. J'étais certaine qu'elle saurait quoi en faire.

Cette nuit-là je me sentais très espiègle, probablement par manque de sexe. Lorsque Gabrielle se glissa dans le lit avec moi, j'enveloppais immédiatement mes bras autour d'elle comme je l'avais fait ces quatre derniers jours. La retint contre moi, et je commençais à pincer légèrement ses côtes. Elle tressaillit.

— Es-tu chatouilleuse‚ Gabrielle ? ai-je demandé‚ joyeuse.

— Oui, ma Lady‚ arriva sa réponse emmitouflée quand son visage enfouit dans mon cou.

— Où ?

— Où vous me pincez ‚ ma Lady.

— Est-ce là.

Et je commençai à creuser mes mains dans sa peau, la chatouilla doucement. Son rire était profond et merveilleux. Je commençais à rire.

— Tu sais Gabrielle‚ je suis chatouilleuse aussi‚ ai-je dit entre ses gloussements dans mon cou.

Sans hésitation‚ c'était une invitation que ma douce Gabrielle semblait contente d'accepter.

Cela se poursuivit encore quelques instants, puis nos mains tâtonnèrent sauvagement et notre rire fut bruyant. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Moi‚ la Destroyer de Nations‚ jouais avec ma domestique de corps. Quand nous sommes redescendîmes de cette exubérance‚ nous avons repris notre étreinte. Je commençais à caresser ses cheveux. Morpheus allait me réclamer très bientôt‚ mais avant ça‚ je chuchotais dans l'oreille de Gabrielle :

— Tu t'es bien amusée‚ Gabrielle ?

Elle somnolait.

— Oui, Ma Lady‚ chuchota-t-elle en arrière. Je me suis bien amusée.

Le lendemain, j'étais nécessaire à Athènes. Je partis très tôt le matin et ne revint pas avant la nuit tombée. Je convoquais immédiatement Gabrielle, qui avait passé la majeure partie de sa journée à écrire sur ses parchemins à la bibliothèque. J'étais épuisée. Une grande partie de ma journée avait été d'élaborer une stratégie avec Palaemon et mes autres commandants locaux sur le cas de Marcus Antonius. Ma présence à Rome semblait imminente.

Quand elle arriva, comme cela avait été le cas les cinq dernières nuits, j'étais déjà couchée. Quand elle me rejoignit, je voulais lui dire que je devrais probablement naviguer jusqu'à Rome dans les prochains jours, mais je décidais d'attendre. C'était nos moments privilégiés et cela avait été merveilleux ces derniers jours. Je n'allais pas ruiner ça en lui parlant dans les oreilles de questions de guerre. Je voulais juste la tenir. Quand elle installa dans mes bras, j'étais presque immédiatement endormie et la dernière chose dont je me souvenais avant de dormir c'était moi en train de lui caresser le dos nu et pensais à quel point c'était agréable de pouvoir la toucher alors qu'elle était réveillée et de lui montrer mon affection.

Le lendemain soir‚ la nuit dernière pour être exacte‚ Je commençais à me préparer pour une nuit de sexe sauvage et magnifique. J'avais mis un de mes chitons royaux et enduit ma peau d'une crème parfumée. Je portais même ma couronne de laurier pour avoir l'air 'Impératrice du monde connue'. Je voulais être spéciale pour ma Gabrielle. Je lui avais demandé de venir dans une des créations d'Illiana. Bien sûr, ce qu'elle portait n'a pas vraiment important. Nous avions fait une pause d'une semaine et après six nuits à tenir cette femme nue et merveilleusement sexy contre moi, j'étais sur le point d'exploser.

La nuit dernière, cependant, Gabrielle et moi avions fait l'amour pour la première fois.

C'était tellement incroyable, tellement merveilleux. Je n'avais jamais pensé que je pouvais ressentir autant plaisir. Dans ma jeunesse, alors j'étais en train de conquérir le monde connu, j'avais trouvé quelques plantes exotiques en Asie qui modifiait l'esprit quand on les fumées. On m'avait dit alors qu'il n'existait rien de plus grand que cette drogue pouvait apporter, et je l'avais expérimenté avec eux. Oui, j'étais montais très haut, mais rien, absolument rien de comparable avec le 'haut' que j'ai vécu cette nuit dernière.

C'était l'amour, le désir et la passion tout en un. C'était la chaleur, le feu et le froid réagissant réciproquement, une température étrange montante et descendante et remontante ensuite. C'étaient des contacts durs et doux. Le sexe était mécanique. Il suffisait de me caresser assez fort, assez longtemps, et de la bonne façon, puis j'allais à l'orgasme. Mais ce n'était pas seulement du sexe. Je pouvais sentir chaque centimètre de Gabrielle sans la toucher, aller au fond d'elle sans la pénétrer. C'était comme si nous nous étions mélangées, esprit, corps et âme.

Et nous nous sommes embrassées ! Est-ce que nous nous jamais embrassées ! Nous nous sommes embrassés de la façon dont j'avais eu très envie de faire la première fois que j'avais posé les yeux sur elle. Nos langues jouèrent et luttèrent et suçotèrent. Mais entendre ses gémissements dans ma bouche et gémir dans la sienne, et je ne pouvais pas croire que toutes ces années, je m'étais refusée à moi-même et à elle, cette magnifique sensation.

Après avoir vécu la plus grande jouissance de ma vie tout en écoutant en même temps ses cris d'extase et de jouissance, je détendis mon corps sur elle. Je me sentais euphorique. Après avoir retiré mes doigts saturés d'elle au goûtant sucré‚ je commençais à les lécher. Mais quand elle embrassa légèrement et innocemment ma joue, toutes mes émotions me traversèrent et me percutèrent. Je commençais à pleurer et ma fierté ne me permettait pas de partager mes pleurs avec elle. Je me soulevais et m'éloignais d'elle‚ en lui disant de partir. Palaemon devait avoir raison. La façon dont elle sortit de la chambre, en sanglotant, me confirma qu'effectivement elle m'aimait aussi. Tout cela me submergea encore plus et je ne pouvais pas arrêter de pleurer. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus la laisser seule plus longtemps. J'avais besoin d'être avec elle‚ avec larmes ou sans larmes. Je courus derrière elle et‚ passa ma tête dans sa chambre pour lui demandait de revenir. J'étais toujours trop timide pour lui permettre de me voir de cette façon‚ alors je galopai en arrière jusqu'à ma chambre et me jetai littéralement dans le lit. J'essuyais frénétiquement mon visage sur mes couvertures.

Quand elle revint‚ Gabrielle se coucha à côté de moi. Elle n'enleva pas son vêtement‚ comme je l'avais exigé au cours des années. Elle était en colère. Je ne pouvais toujours pas la regarder‚ mais je trouvais son défi attachant. Ma lèvre se retroussa et une unique larme s'échappa de mon œil. Puis elle me regarda en me disant de la même façon simple que j'avais fait la semaine dernière‚ elle me dit qu'elle m'aimait.

Gabrielle m'avait appelé par mon nom hier soir. Je n'avais plus entendu mon nom prononcé sans être suivi de 'La Conquérante' en près de sept ans. Tout d'un coup, le mot 'Xena' était devenu le deuxième plus beau mot dans mon vocabulaire, deuxième, bien sûr, après celui de 'Gabrielle'.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la posa au-dessus de moi. Puis elle me dit effectivement, 'Je t'aime, Xena'. Maintenant cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance si je ne terminais pas dans les Champs-Elysées si je mourais. En ce qui me concerne, j'étais là maintenant. Après être sûre qu'elle dormait, je me penchais et chuchotais dans son oreille :

— Je t'aime aussi, Gabrielle. Plus que la vie elle-même.

Puis je me suis promis de lui dire ces mots quand elle serait réveillée, et bientôt.

Quand je me réveillais ce matin‚ elle était partie. Normalement‚ j'aurais considéré cela comme une insubordination d'une esclave. Mais maintenant je ne considérais plus cela comme cela‚ pas quand il s'agissait d'elle. Je la trouvais dans sa chambre‚ en train d'écrire. Je pris une décision au sujet de Gabrielle. J'allais lui accorder sa liberté. Dans ce qui reste de cette vie, dans ce qu'elle décide de faire de cette liberté, je serai en paix en sachant qu'à partir de maintenant, nous serions Xena et Gabrielle de l'une à l'autre et je l'aimerai toujours.

**Fin de L'épisode II**

_à suivre dans l'épisode III : The Antonius Situation_


End file.
